1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control and, more particularly, to infrared (IR) remote control devices to remotely operate a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote controls provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with a variety of remote control features capable of being operated by dedicated remote control devices.